Chael Sonnen vs. Paulo Filho 2
The fight was originally scheduled for Paulo Filho's WEC middleweight title, but the fight was instead fought at a 189 pound catchweight, and switched to a non-title bout after Filho failed to make weight. Throughout the fight, Filho seemed disturbed, disoriented and just plain confused. Filho announced after the fight that he would ship Chael Sonnen the championship belt regardless of the non-title bout. The fight was the last fight in the WEC for both men. Filho also came into the fight undefeated and this was his first career loss and his only loss thus far. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Sonnen was coming after him sizing him up. Filho shot for a single, Sonnen was defending and landing shots in under. He turtled Filho up. Four fifteen. Sonnen has an excellent sprawl. Four minutes. Man, Sonnen doesn't care to be boring. He stood landing a right hand in under and then a left as Filho stood. Filho missed a right hook and fell and laid on his back. Sonnen kicked the leg. Three twenty-five. Sonnen landed a left hand downwards and another to the body and a right hand. Three fifteen. Sonnen kicked the leg. Sonnen landed another right hand and another to the body. Three minutes. What the hell is wrong with Filho? Two thirty-five remaining. Boos were coming. Sonnen came down to half-guard. Sonnen landed a pair of left hammerfists. Two fifteen. Sonnen stood again. Filho kicked the knee. Two minutes. More boos. Sonnen came down to guard with a right hand and he dodged an omoplata attempt and stood. One thirty-five. Sonnen kicked the leg and ate a pair himself to the knee. Sonnen kicked the leg and stomped the foot twice. One fifteen. Filho kicked the leg a few more times. Filho rolled for a kneebar and Sonnen pulled out on top. Sonnen stood with one minute. Wow, this is a strange fight. Sonnen landed a right hand to the body. Sonnen kicked the leg. Filho kicked the leg. Sonnen kicked the leg himself. Fifteen with Sonnen kicking the leg and again. Another foot stomp. Filho kicked the leg and ate one. The first round ended with a lot of boos. The second round began and they touched gloves. Sonnen landed an inside leg kick. Filho missed a spinning back kick and landed an inside leg kick and another. Sonnen landed a right jab. A straight left landed. Sonnen shoved Filho. Four twenty-five. Filho landed an inside leg kick. Filho shot for a single and Sonnen stuffed it to the clinch. Four minutes. Sonnen got a body lock to guard. Sonnen landed a right hand and stood. He beckoned for Filho to get up. Three thirty-five. Sonnen landed a hard leg kick and Filho went to his back. Mir yelled for Filho to stand up. Three fifteen. Sonnen landed an uppercut backing from a faked shot. Sonnen landed a left jab. Three minutes. Sonnen blocked a high kick. He landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five and they clinched. Filho pulled standing guard. Sonnen sighed and then slammed him and stood. Two fifteen. Sonnen flashed the jab and landed the second one. Filho had some blood by the right eye. Two minutes. Sonnen missed a jab. One thirty-five. Sonnen landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Sonnen landed that jab. Sonnen dodged an overhand right hook. Sonnen sprawled and stuffed another single. Sonnen stood and Filho laid on his back. Two thirty-five as Filho stood. Filho landed an overhand right hook. Sonnen blocked a high kick. Fifteen with Sonnen landing a jab. He dodged that right hook. Filho landed a leg kick. Sonnen landed a stiff jab. The second round ended as the crowd booed. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Four twenty-five. Sonnen kept pumping that jab but he wasn't landing it. 'It's not exciting, it's not sexy, but it's effective.' Four minutes. Sonnen landed a jab backing from a single. Filho shot for a single and laid on his back. Three thirty-five with Sonnen kicking the leg. Filho talked to someone in Portuguese. Sonnen kicked the leg and landed a weak right to the body and a weak kick. Three fifteen. Another weak kick. He let Filho up. Three minutes now. Sonnen stuffed a single. Sonnen landed an inside leg kick. Two thirty-five. Sonnen landed a jab avoiding another single. Two fifteen. Big boos. Two minutes. I agree with Mir, he's open for an uppercut. One thirty-five. Big boos. One fifteen. One minute. Filho looked to the side at something or someone. They clinched, Sonnen broke with a nice elbow. Sonnen landed a jab and a straight left as well, and a jab. Thirty-five. Sonnen missed a body kick. Filho looked at someone again. Filho missed a high spinning kick. Fifteen. Sonnen landed a flying jumping knee to the body. Filho slipped a jab as the third round ended and they touched gloves. The crowd booed. Sonnen got the unanimous decision and handed Filho his first defeat.